The present application describes systems and techniques relating to spa-based speakers.
Traditional spa entertainment systems have used audio systems, including speakers, and sometimes various media devices. Conventional spa speakers are typically embedded in an interior surface wall of a spa. Such conventional spa speakers are nestled into spa cabinetry in a spa. These types of spa speakers can provide directional sound, from various stereo or media player devices, for a user of the spa. However, such conventional spa speakers lack versatility in their use and fail to provide a high quality listening experience.
Traditional spa-based audio systems and media devices have also used car stereos, video cassette recorders (VCRs), or Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) installed in the side or corner of a spa. Such conventional systems can be exposed to harsh whether and the water environment inside the spa. Thus, traditional spa-based media systems have provided some protection by placing the equipment behind a barrier that can open or close to allow the user to access the equipment to change media, such as Compact Discs (CDs) and Tapes.